


Lucky

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi, but warning just in case that icks you out, kizuna has a relationship across the board of different love types, nothing to see here just guys ogling their bf, they refer to Yusei and a brother and a partner in one sentence but they’re not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Crow and Jack watch Yusei work.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA

“We...really scored, didn’t we?” Crow said, eyes glued to the other side of the garage, watching Yusei work on all of their D-Wheels. 

He was firmly in whatever world he goes to when he works, entirely oblivious to him and Jack, who were sitting on the futon they had pretty much exclusively for Yusei watching. Not that he’d be able to hear them in the first place, his music was playing very loudly.

“Oh, definitely.” Jack agreed. “And we didn’t even do anything to get him. He just likes our dumb asses. We had him before we hit puberty.”

Crow nodded. 

“We won the lottery before we could do multiplication. That’s gotta be some kind of record.”

“Mhm.”

They sat together and watched their partner stand with his laptop, doing something they didn’t really understand. He had streaks of grease all over his arms, but truthfully, the messy mechanic look really worked for him. He had his tank top tied up to expose his stomach to try and cope with the heat better, and between his arms and his toned stomach, Crow felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“We see him every day. How have we not gotten used to it?” Jack said, gesturing at Yusei. “We’ve all been together most of our lives since we were six. Even longer for me! We took baths together!”

Crow didn’t move his eyes even for a second.

“We just know how to appreciate a brother, lover, and friend, I guess. If someone got tired of seeing Yusei like this I’d punch him out.”

Jack gave an amused laugh.

“I’d join you.”


End file.
